familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Floyd Douglas Culbertson Jr. (1908-1989)
| death_date= | birth_place=Minden, Webster Parish Louisiana, USA | death_place=Tulsa, Oklahoma | resting_place=Memorial Park Cemetery in Tulsa | alma_mater=Minden High School Louisiana College Dedman School of Law at Southern Methodist University | occupation=Attorney | spouse= | children= | relations=William G. Stewart (great-uncle by marriage) John Sidney Killen (great-grandfather) | religion= | parents=Floyd Sr. and Mary Leana Alford Culbertson |branch=United States Army |battles=Stateside service in World War II |rank=Captain }} Floyd Douglas Culbertson Jr. (April 15, 1908 – April 28, 1989) was an American lawyer who served as the mayor of his Minden, Louisiana, from 1940 to 1942.City of Minden, List of Minden Mayors Since 1868 He resigned early in his second term to enter the United States Army with stateside service in World War II. Background Culbertson's parents were Floyd Culbertson Sr. (1879–1958)"Funeral Services Held Tuesday for Floyd Culbertson Sr.", The Minden Herald, September 11, 1958, p. 5 }} and the former Mary Leana "Mollie" Alford (1887–1977). Culbertson had a sister and three brothers.Mary Culbertson (mother of Floyd Culbertson Jr.) obituary, Minden Press-Herald, September 20, 1977, p. 3 He graduated in 1926 from Minden High School. He graduated in 1930 from Louisiana College in Pineville, Louisiana."Culbertson Tells Qualifications: Said Sole Promise to Make City a Good Mayor", Minden Herald, February 16, 1940, pp. 1, 8 Career Culbertson studied for the Louisiana bar in the office of Clifford Hayes in Minden. He was admitted to the practice of law in 1937. In 1952, he graduated from the Dedman School of Law at Southern Methodist University. In 1936, Culbertson was an unsuccessful candidate for the Webster Parish seat in the Louisiana House of Representatives. He finished third, with 1,118 votes, in a four-way Democratic primary election. The winner of the position, Drayton Boucher of Springhill, unseated incumbent E. N. Payne in a runoff contest a few weeks later.Minden Signal-Tribune and Springhill Journal, January 28, 1836, p. 2 In the 1940 primary for mayor, Culbertson unseated Mayor David William Thomas, who was seeking a third consecutive two-year term. McIntyre H. Sandlin, a former state representative, Minden mayor, and tax assessor, led in the primary with 668 votes to Culbertson's 596 and Thomas' 345 ballots.Culbertson and Sandlin to Be in Runoff for Mayor of Minden", Minden Herald, January 19, 1940, p. 1 In the runoff election, Culbertson polled 827 votes to Sandlin's 780."Culbertson Is Named Next Mayor of Minden in Tuesday's Balloting", Minden Herald, February 23, 1940, p. 1 In the fall of 1940, Culbertson appointed nine men to the Webster Parish Selective Service Board, including Paul L. Miller, an oilman from the Couchwood community near Cotton Valley who earlier that year had lost a race for the Louisiana State Senate to Culbertson's former opponent for state representative, Drayton Boucher. The other appointees included Dr. Claude M. Baker (1895–1975) and two prominent Minden attorneys, John T. Campbell (1903–1993), and Daniel Webster Stewart Jr. (1897–1982)."Mayor Names Draft Board for Webster: Selection Is Made after Mayor Receives Request from Civil Service Commission", Minden Herald, September 20, 1940, p. 1 In 1942, Culberton won his second term as mayor over former opponent David Thomas, 770 to 355 votes. Mayoral terms, then for two years, were expanded to four in 1954 with John T. David.Election results, Webster Review and Signal Tribune, April 14, 1942, p. 1 Soon after his reelection, Culbertson ran unsuccessfully in the 1942 primary for district attorney of the 26th Judicial District.Minden Herald, July 13, 1942, p. 1 Culbertson polled 1,431 votes in the primary."Kitchens and Wallace to Be in DA Runoff", Minden Herald, September 11, 1942, p. 1 The position was decided in a runoff contest in which Arthur M. Wallace of Benton, an interim appointee of Governor Sam Houston Jones, defeated Minden attorney Graydon K. Kitchens Sr.,''Minden Herald, September 11, 1942, p. 1 a former law partner of subsequent Governor Robert F. Kennon and later a Kennon appointee to the Louisiana Tax Commission. Kennon himself had served as mayor of Minden from 1926 to 1928.''Webster Review and Signal Tribune, September and October 1942 In November 1942, Culbertson resigned as mayor to enter the Army National Guard.”Culbertson to Enter Army: Two Boards Attempt to Line Mayor up for Army Service”, Webster Tribune, October 27, 1942, p. 1 Culbertson made lieutenant by October 1943. His secretary, Zenobia Camp West (1919–2008), who later became a registered nurse, left as well to work with Edwin Richardson, the former Webster Parish school superintendent and past president of Louisiana Tech University in Ruston, in a program to find housing for workers flooding into Minden to take jobs at the Louisiana Army Ammunition Plant, a since defunct munitions factory which was opened early in the war during the last few months that Culbertson was still the mayor. John Calhoun Brown,Earlene Mendenhall Lyle, Minden Cemetery: A Peaceful Resting Place," June 2004, p. 65 a member of the Minden City Council since 1932,"J. C. Brown re-elected", ''Minden Herald, May 10, 1934, p. 1 served as mayor pro tem for the remainder of Culbertson’s term until the spring of 1944, when J. Frank Colbert, a former member of the Louisiana House of Representatives, was elected to the position. Culbertson spent most of his military service assigned to the Judge Advocate General office in the Brooklyn borough of New York City before he re-opened his law office in Minden in December 1946."Law offices of former mayor re-opened Wednesday", Minden Herald, December 20, 1946, p. 1 In 1947, Culbertson joined Minden businessman Larkin L. Greer (1902–1991) and future state Representative E. D. Gleason as co-chairmen of the Webster Parish "Kennon Club" to support Judge Robert Kennon for governor. Kennon, however, was eliminated in the Democratic primary early in 1948. Former Governor Earl Kemp Long defeated in a runoff election former Governor Sam H. Jones. In 1940, Jones had unseated Long, who held the office for the preceding year.Minden Herald, November 7, 1947, p. 1 Except for the years in which he was in the military, Culbertson headed the Red Cross office in Webster Parish from 1938 to 1948, when Minden businessman Willard Roberts (1899–1994) assumed those duties."W. Roberts Named to Head Red Cross in Webster Parish," Minden Herald, November 26, 1948, p. 1 In 1950, Culbertson and his political opponent, former Mayor David William Thomas, were opposing lawyers in a legal dispute over a $196 debt deemed collectible to the plaintiff by City Judge R. Harmon Drew Sr. The case was appealed unsuccessfully to the Louisiana Court of Appeal for the Second Circuit in Shreveport. On March 8, 1952, Culbertson was admitted to the practice of law in Texas, his law office was located in Dallas, Texas and later in Tulsa, Oklahoma. In 1977, when his mother died, Culbertson was living in Keller in suburban Tarrant County, Texas. Marriages and children In 1933, Culbertson married Gladys Day (1907–1995), daughter of William Hartwell Day Sr. (1884–1959) and Minnie W. Day (1888–1964) of Gibsland in Bienville Parish. They wed in Lafayette County in southwestern Arkansas. Gladys was a legal secretary and real estate agent, who operated from her husband's law office. Gladys Culbertson was listed as a married high school teacher in the 1940 census but living with her mother and two adult siblings in Gibsland. }} In a February 1940 article in the Minden Herald, Culbertson was listed as still married to Gladys Day. They were apparently divorced a few weeks later. In 1952, Culbertson wed the former Violet McMurty (1921–1970), a native of Tulsa, where he resided at the time. Their son, Douglas Floyd Culbertson, was born in San Gabriel in Los Angeles County, California, on September 5, 1953. Douglas, a University of Texas School of Law student, died of cancer in Austin, Texas, on March 19, 1979, at the age of twenty-five. Violet died of cancer in Tulsa, Oklahoma, January, 1970. but it has since lapsed. }} Culbertson's third wife was the former Evelyn Davis, a native of Carrington in Foster County in east central North Dakota, who was residing in Ocala, Florida, at the time of her death in 2006 at the age of ninety-one. She obtained her Ph.D. from the University of Maryland at College Park, Maryland. As "Evelyn Davis," she was a professor and director of the music education program at Oral Roberts University in Tulsa from 1965 to 1980, when she became professor emeriti. In 1992, she published the documentary work, He Heard America Singing: Arthur Farwell, Composer and Crusading Music Educator, a study of the American composer Arthur Farwell, based on thirty years of research, beginning with her dissertation. From Evelyn's first marriage to Joseph M. Davis, she had three sons, Bryan, Allan, and Darrell Davis, all of Ocala, the stepsons of Floyd Culbertson. Notes References Category:Minden High School (Minden, Louisiana) alumni Category:Louisiana College alumni Category:Dedman School of Law alumni Category:Louisiana lawyers Category:Texas lawyers Category:Oklahoma lawyers Category:Mayors of Minden, Louisiana Category:Louisiana Democrats Category:People from Fort Worth, Texas Category:Politicians from Tulsa, Oklahoma Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:United States Army officers Category:20th-century American lawyers Category:20th-century American politicians Category:Lawyers from Tulsa, Oklahoma Category:Burials in Oklahoma Category:Non-SMW people articles